


All Mine

by migz_writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Simon Lewis, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saphael, Smut, can i die now, implied malec, minor alec lightwood - Freeform, plot but if you blink you miss it, top raphael santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migz_writes/pseuds/migz_writes
Summary: based on a prompt someone sent me on my instagram:"can you write something where raphael is jealous that simon's hanging out with clary because he's a daylighter and like they have possessive sex?"





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ummm...i've never written smut before and i never thought i would, but here i am...

There were many perks of being a vampire, but out what sucked about being a vampire was that you couldn't go out in the daylight. Unless you were Simon. So while Simon was out with the redhead, Raphael would be in the Hotel DuMort.

So that night when Simon got home after not calling or bothering to check in for two whole days, you could say that Raphael was pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Raphael tried keep his voice cold, but Simon knew the man well enough to hear the traces of concern in his voice.

"Just been out with Clary, we went to see a monkey  that could juggle bananas, I meant to call you and tell you that we'd just be staying in a hotel, but Clary said that I wasn't allowed to use my phone." Simon seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Raphael was fuming.

Raphael didn't say anything and neither did Simon.

The clan leader watched as his boyfriend stripped off the blazer he borrowed from Raphael and put on one of his geeky t-shirts. "You were out for two whole days with  _her_!"

"Were you  _jealous_?" Simon looked up at Raphael and grinned smugly.

Raphael didn't say anything, but apparently he didn't need to. "You were jealous! Big bad vampire Raphael was  _jealous_! Of a Shadowhunter!" Simon remarked.

The next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the bed, the older vampire on top of him. "I was  _not_ jealous."

Simon scoffed, "Oh you are  _so_ jealous!" he teased.

Raphael pushed himself off of Simon and turned so his back was facing Simon.

"Raph, you have _nothing_ to be jealous about. Believe me." The daylighter placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder and lightly tugged him so that they were now facing each other.

Slowly, Raphael leaned in and cupped the younger man's face lightly, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. He hummed happily when Simon wrapped his arms around his back and pulled them closer together. "There won't be anything to be jealous of when people know you're mine."

Simon chuckled, "Raph, I think every downworlder and shadowhunter knows I'm yours."

"Anybody that sees you walking down the street needs to know that you're taken." Raphael adjusted them so that he was now on top of the daylighter.

Their lips reconnected, this time rougher, quicker, filled with more desire. Raphael stifled a moan as Simon ground his leg between the other man's. "Dios mio, you're going to be the death of me, Lewis."

"You too Santiago." Simon rasped out.

The older vampire ran his hands under Simon's Garfield t-shirt, separating their lips only for a second to pull off Simon's shirt, then smashed their lips back together even rougher and more passionate than before, both of them fighting for the dominance that Raphael easily won. It was tongue on tongue, mouths opened and moving in unison.

Raphael placed wet and sloppy kisses down Simon's chest and back up to his jaw. He paused at his throat and looked up at Simon silently asking for permission.

They had drank from each other maybe a million times, but Raphael still needed confirmation that it was okay. Simon nodded vigorously, tilting his head back to give his boyfriend better access.

"You're mine. No one else gets to see you like this." Raphael's voice was deep and raspy, which made Simon's jeans get uncomfortably tight.

Raphael sunk his fangs into Simon's neck and moaned as the younger vamp pulled harder at his hair. The clan leader let out a low groan as he lapped up the blood coming from Simon's neck, not letting a single drop go to waste.

He pulled back to admire Simon in his state. Half naked with his head thrown back, neck dripping blood, jeans wet with precome. His pupils had dilated so much that Raphael could barely tell the it apart from the iris. He looked like the definition of sin, and Raphael loved it (and him) to death. 

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch, or you gonna do anything about it?" Simon was surprised that he could still tease Raphael in his state.

Raphael scoffed, pinning Simon's arms to the mattress and grinning deviously. "These don't move."

Simon nodded, gulping.

Without wasting anytime, Raphael slipped his hand under Simon's jeans and palmed him above his boxers, earning a stifled moan from the younger vampire. He agonizingly slowly undid Simon's belt and pulled down his jeans, throwing them to the ground, not caring where they landed.

"That's not fair. I'm here in my boxers with my arms against the mattress while you're still fully dressed." Simon whined.

"That's what you get for not calling cariño." Raphael smirked, then placed a rough kiss against his boyfriend's lips, letting the other's tongue slide into his mouth.

Raphael pulled away and started to trail kisses from Simon's nipples to right where his cupid's bow started. He chuckled lightly when Simon ground his hips up in search of friction of any kind. He took mercy on the former fledgling and pulled down the other vamp's boxers.

Simon gasped loudly when he felt Raphael's warm mouth around his cock, taking it all the way down. He found himself involuntarily bucking up into his boyfriend's mouth, groaning when he hit the back of Raphael's throat. Although neither of them needed to breathe, Simon was panting and gasping, trying his best not to thrust too far into Raphael's mouth.

"F-fuck Raph, ahhhhh, you're so good at that." Simon's head was thrown back in pleasure, his fingers tangled in Raphael's hair. Raphael hummed in response, gaining speed as he took all of Simon in his mouth.

 _Fuck_ he tasted so good.

Raphael slowed his bobs, and started to focus on the head, where he knew Simon was the most sensitive. "Jesus Raph, you're really trying to kill me aren't you?" Simon managed to say without his voice breaking or whimpering, which he counted as a win. Although perhaps the ruggedly handsome vampire sucking his dick was a bigger win.

"Raph, I'm gonna come if you don't stop that."

Raphael pulled his mouth off of Simon's erection immediately. Simon whined at the loss of Raphael's mouth on him. "You're not gonna come until I say you come."

"But-"

"No buts." Raphael growled.

Raphael got up from Simon and used his vamp speed to retrieve the lube from the bathroom. He didn't bother getting a condom because he knew Simon liked it more whenever they went bareback.

He placed the lube on the bedside drawer, and pressed his body against Simon's "What do you want from me puta?" Raphael whispered seductively in Simon's ear, breath hot on the other man's neck.

"I want you." Simon tried and failed to move them so that he could get any sort of leverage.

"Want me to what?" Raphael pressed a wet kiss onto Simon's neck, licking over the wounds that were already healing from his fangs earlier.

"Please don't make me say it." Simon whimpered, quiet gasps escaping from his lips as Raphael's lips.

"But if you don't tell me, how will I know what you want?" He stroked Simon's length teasingly slow, careful not to send him over the edge. "What do you want?"

Simon moaned loudly, "I want you to fuck me okay?! I want you to fuck me into this mattress, pressed against the wall, on the couch, against the counter, everywhere in this room. I want you to make me scream and come so many times that I can't take it anymore. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk for weeks." Simon paused for a breath he didn't need. "Please."

Raphael moaned and gasped at what Simon had just said. "Fuck cariño, you have no idea how hot you are, naked here begging for me to fuck you senseless."

"Glad you like it, cause I feel like an idiot." Simon was frustrated at how very naked he was, and how very clothed Raphael was. "Take your clothes off already. Please." He begged.

Raphael smiled smugly and pulled his shirt over his head and made a show of undoing his own belt.

Simon grew impatient (and harder if that were even possible) and took Raphael's waistband between his teeth and pulled it down with his mouth. Raphael was proud of how far Simon had come in bed, from the awkward virgin who didn't have a clue how to do anything, to the confident and sexy (though he was always sexy to Raphael) vampire he was today.

"Hurry up and fuck me, please." Simon slipped his hand into Raphael's boxers and stroked his already hard penis.

Raphael groaned at the contact that he didn't realize he needed so badly. "Where do you want me to fuck you first?"

Simon looked around the room, never stopping his strokes on Raphael's dick. "The couch. I want you to take me on the couch. Now."

Raphael picked Simon up and kissed him roughly, carrying him and placing him on the couch so that his back was pressed against the cushions. He pressed three fingers into Simon's mouth and demanded he get them wet.

"Such a good boy. And you're all mine." Raphael shed off his underwear and pressed a quick kiss to Simon's shaft, making him shiver.

"I'm yours. Only yours. Forever." Simon said after Raphael removed his fingers from his mouth.

Raphael pushed a long finger into Simon's hole and smiled as Simon let out a loud moan. "More Raph, I need more." He punctuated his point by pushing his hips further down, trying to get more.

Simon let out a soft cry when Raphael pressed a second finger inside of him, scissoring him open. By now he was sure that all the vamps could hear them, but he didn't care, they all needed to know that Simon was his.  _Only_ his.

"Raph, please, hurry up, I can't take it much longer."

"What happened to you wanting me to fuck you all over the room?" Raphael teased as he pressed a third finger into his boyfriend, pumping them in and out quickly.

"That's definitely still happening." Simon smirked, a moan being ripped out from inside him.

Simon lifted his legs up and bent himself so that Raphael could just push into him. "Beg for it."

"Raphael, please don't make me beg, I feel like an idiot begging." Simon whined.

"It's what you get for not calling for two days." Raphael nipped lightly at Simon's earlobe and pulled away completely. Simon whined at the loss of contact. "Beg or you don't get this cock."

"Raphael, please fuck me, I wan-need your cock inside of me right now." Simon begged, pulling Raphael back down on top of him.

"Your wish is my command." Raphael removed his fingers from inside of Simon and grabbed the lube from next to the bed. He slicked up his cock with the lube and lined himself up with Simon's hole, pushing Simon's legs up to press against his chest. Thank god they bought the biggest couch in the store.

"Stop teasing and just pound me alrea-" Simon was cut off by Raphael pushing into him slowly. Inch by agonizing inch. "Ahhhhhhhh..." Simon was a mess beneath Raphael, moaning, begging for him to just start fucking him harder.

After completely bottoming out, Raphael decided to comply with Simon's constant begging. And he started building up a steady pace, pushing in and out of Simon who was pulling at his hair and moaning the older vampire's name.

"Faster, please, deeper, Raph, I need more."

"Dios, Simon you're so hot." Raphael thrusted deeper into Simon, biting his neck, leaving hickeys he wished wouldn't heal.

"Fuuuuck." Simon let out loudly. Raphael groaned as he heard his name spilling from Simon's mouth like praise.

"Open your eyes." Raphael wanted to watch the lust and desire in Simon's eyes take over as he fucked into him.

Simon opened his eyes and stared into Raphael's. God he was hard, painfully so. But he didn't reach for his cock, because he wanted Raphael to do it. "I love you."

Simon grabbed at Raphael's neck, pulling him in to smash their lips together. Raphael quickened his hip movements as he melted into the kiss. "I love you too. So much." Raphael felt the corners of Simon's lips turn up, and then they were both smiling.

Up until now, Raphael had been purposely avoiding Simon's sweet spot, but now, with him begging, nails digging into his back, drawing blood, head thrown back in pleasure, he couldn't help it.

He took a throw pillow, placed it under Simon, who had started whining when Raphael stopped thrusting for the few seconds it took him to adjust the pillow. "Patience nene."

"Not one of my strongsuits." Simon tried to fuck himself on Raphael, but it was no use.

Raphael pushed into Simon with purpose, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Simon scream his name. "Fuck Raphael! Ah, right there baby!"

The older vampire smirked, imagining what the other vampires must be thinking by now, hearing Simon screaming moaning Raphael's name.

It only took a few more thrusts before Simon felt himself close to his orgasm for the second time that night, "Raph, I'm so close."

Simon ignored how painful his erection was, throbbing and harder than he could ever remember being. "Then come for me." Raphael murmured.

And that was it. That was all it took for Simon to come, untouched and Raphael's name pouring from his lips as flashes of white hot liquid shot between the two of them. Raphael pulled out slowly, then leaned down and licked the spots of come that were starting to dry on Simon's abs.

Simon watched with lustful eyes, watching as Raphael looked up at him through his eyelashes. It made his dick twitch, and he felt himself getting hard again.

"Well that was quick." Raphael teased.

"Shut up."

"No, I'm flattered." Raphael brought his lips up to meet his boyfriend's.

Simon could taste traces of his own come in Raphael's mouth. "Can I ride you?" Simon pulled away from the kiss to gaze into Raphael's blown wide pupils.

"The answer to that question will never be no. Ever." Simon felt the corners of his lips turn up and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth again.

Then, Raphael, using his vamp speed, flipped them around so that Simon was now seated on him. The younger vamp pushed himself up, hovering his hole above Raphael's dick. He slowly lowered himself and let out a low growl as he bottomed himself out.

"Fuck." He heard Raphael moan quietly.

Simon started moving his hips slowly at first, and then gaining speed quickly. Raphael let out another low curse. He couldn't rip his eyes away from his boyfriend bouncing himself on his dick, covered in a thin layer of sweat, throwing his head back and moaning.  _Fuck_ he was attractive.

Raphael wrapped his fingers around Simon's cock and started pumping his fist up and down. Simon swore loudly at the friction on his dick.

"Jeez, Raph, you feel so good inside of me. Oh god yes..." The younger one groaned. Raphael loved it when his boyfriend said shit like that, it made his cock twitch inside of him.

Suddenly Raphael couldn't hold himself back anymore. He placed his hands on Simon's hips, definitely leaving hand-shaped bruises, and started fucking up into him fast and hard with no remorse, hitting his boyfriend's prostate on the first thrust.

Now Simon was really screaming, no filter. Mainly Raphael's name, a few swears mixed in.

"Such a good little puta." Raphael rasped out. He thrust in again and Simon swore he was in heaven because Earth was  _not_ supposed to feel this good. "And you're all mine."

"Fuuuuck, yes Raph, all yours." Vampires didn't need to breathe, but Simon felt like his lungs were caving in because no matter how hard he was panting, he couldn't get enough air. 

A few more thrusts and both of them could feel their orgasms coming.

Simon was first, followed by Raphael who came deep inside of Simon, filling him up even more.

They both laid there, Raphael still inside of Simon, panting.

Simon was the first to get up and crawl into the bed. "You tired old man?" He teased Raphael. "You promised to fuck me all over this room and I am not letting you off the hook that easily."

"Let's clean up first." Raphael finally stood up from the couch and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel.

"What's the point? We'll just get messy again."

 

Simon really did hold Raphael to that promise.

And the next day when Clary asked Simon why he was walking weird, Raphael let out a proud chuckle, and Simon looked back to Alec who was wearing a knowing grin.

Simon was more than okay with the limp he had for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so ashamed...
> 
> i've never written smut, and tbh idk if i wanna do it again, it's kinda weird and i have to hide my laptop screen from my mom who keeps looking over and asking what i'm writing.


End file.
